halofandomcom_it-20200215-history
Discussioni utente:Xwx/Archivio1
Archivio discussioni dal 1° aprile 2011 al 27 giugno 2012 Benvenuto su Halopedia! Ciao Xwx, benvenuto su Halopedia! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Precursori. La tua modifica verrà presto controllata e, nel caso di errori, corretta da altri utenti della comunità. Ecco alcune pagine utili: *Per ambientarti nella wiki, consulta il portale, una pagina di riferimento con alcuni aggiornamenti sui progressi della wiki. *Per rendere la wiki uniforme, dovresti seguire alcune regole, che eviteranno attriti con altri utenti e modifiche inutili: consulta il manuale degli stili come pagina di riferimento. *Utilizza il Sandbox per fare prove; altrove, potrebbero costare modifiche e perdite di tempo (a te e agli altri utenti), nel caso tu sia alle prime armi e faccia qualche errore. *Nel caso tu voglia conoscere "Halo" in maniera più approfondita, consulta "l'Universo di Halo", una pagina che contiene i principali contenuti su halo. Lascia un messaggio sulla mia pagina delle discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- YUBBO (Discussione) 16:09, 1 apr 2011 precursori grazie per avere annullato le modifiche di rafforaffo, l'ho bannato a tempo limitato, se lo farà ancora, scatterà la punizione "estrema" >:7 Yubbo 21:42, dic 26, 2011 (UTC) Di nulla, odio quando la gente si mette a rovinare il lavoro altrui. Ho dovuto smanettare un po' per capire come annullare le modifiche (non so se c'è un altro modo oltre a quello di annullarle una per una) ma alla fine ce l'ho fatta :) Xwx 21:52, dic 26, 2011 (UTC) si, mi pare che tu possa selezionare quella "più vecchia" dal menù, e annullarne più di una in un colpo solo :) almeno, se non sbaglio è cosìYubbo 22:42, dic 26, 2011 (UTC) template yep :) chiunque :) tranne ovviamente chi non è registratoYubbo 22:01, gen 6, 2012 (UTC) non saprei dirti, io ho imparato guardando wikipedia e "copiando" altri template, è l'unico indirizzo che ti so dare. wikipedia potrebbe avere una guida.Yubbo 23:37, gen 6, 2012 (UTC) mhm per i titoli, sei sicuro di non poter usare tu stesso il comando "sposta"?Yubbo 17:46, gen 9, 2012 (UTC) prova il menù a scorrimento di fianco a modifica D: io ce l'ho li.--Yubbo 17:27, gen 10, 2012 (UTC) ciao xwx, sono Arby 57, senti una domanda, ma tu sai come si creano i template tipo bozza o spoiler? Arby57 15:59, gen 12, 2012 (UTC) va tutto bene :)Yubbo 21:15, gen 20, 2012 (UTC) Se spunti la casellina "crea un redirect con lo spostamento", no, la pagina col vecchio titolo si trasforma in un link automatico :)Yubbo 13:51, gen 21, 2012 (UTC) Beh non è male per essere un fanmade...se facessero il film così però secondo me non sarebbe granchè. La parte migliore sono di sicuro i grunt xD Discussione con Carter-A258 Ti spiego, leggendo quà e là ho visto che hai scritto sulla pagina di YUBBO chiedendo se era possibile chiamare "Halo il primo attacco" "Halo il Primo Attacco" e ti preoccupavi che poi si sarebbero dovuti rifare i collegamenti ... Poichè so' cambiare il nome e poichè se rinomini la pagina non devi rinominare tutti i link (perchè si modificano da soli) e visto che "Halo il primo attacco" era orribile , l'ho rinominata ... poi scherzavo sul fatto che a te piacesse di più eh !!! Carter-A258 15:32, mar 14, 2012 (UTC) Ecco fatto ... effettivamente John Forge è meglio di Sergente ecc. ... comunque se non sbaglio lo puoi fare anche tu (ma non ne sono certo) prova vedendo se premendo su "Modifica" (anzi la freccetta bianca) tra le varie opzioni ti esce "Sposta" in quel caso lo puoi fare anche tu perchè poi ti basta inserire il nuovo titolo e il gioco è fatto ! Carter-A258 15:39, apr 8, 2012 (UTC) Hahahaha ... beh io non voglio eliminare il lavoro di nessuno , ma bisogna tenere la wiki ordinata e poi di pagine doppie ce ne sono fin troppe, considerando poi che l'arma era la stessa ma in halo 3 è "esteticamente" diversa , beh allora sono costretto ad eliminarla ... Mi dispiace che The-sniper-spartan abbia impiegato del tempo per scrivere e per inserire le pagine ma ... non ci potevo fare nulla ... Carter-A258 18:47, apr 16, 2012 (UTC) Xwx volevo chiederti una cosa : potresti mettere il nome del veicolo/velivolo nella tabella ... nel senso che tu non inserisci nulla nel campo "UC:Firts Name" ... lì dovresti scrivere solo il nome del modello ad esempio per il Vulture solo (ad esempio) 222 Vulture ... tu ora non ci inserisci nulla e appaiono dei trattini ... Carter-A258 18:59, apr 16, 2012 (UTC) Ah e poi per il fatto della "Flotta Covenant" doppia di "Marini Covenant" ho eliminato la flotta e per sicurezza ho annotato tutto , ma controllando ho notato che c'erano già su tutte le pagine delle navi ... Carter-A258 19:02, apr 16, 2012 (UTC) sala controllo in teoria le avevo concepite proprio come pagine diverse, una più generale, ed una più specifica, anche perchè un ponte di comando di una nave può essere una "sala di controllo". tuttavia, potrebbe essere una buona idea, magari sono pagine poco "osservate" e quindi tanto vale cercare di unirle; meglio aprire una discussione, prima ;) vediamo cosa ne pensano anche gli altriYubbo 22:42, mar 14, 2012 (UTC) Discussione con Halopedia fan Guarda... tutto dipende dai campi con cui il template viene progettato. Anche per me quello dei template è un mondo abbastanza oscuro. In questi ultimi tempi non riesco ad essere molto presente della wiki perciò non potrò aiutarti di persona a sistemare il "template: Pianeti". Comunque potresti provare a "ricrearlo" sulla base di un modello ben fatto, che puoi vedere sotto la voce "Template:nave". Io per realizzare nuovi template ho sempre seguito la falsa riga di quello. Spero di averti dato almeno un piccolo aiuto. Appena sarò più libero cercherò di contribuire maggiormente... Ciao Halopedia fan 11:02, mar 28, 2012 (UTC) I template sono veramente completi, quindi... ottimo lavoro! - Halopedia fan 14:37, apr 5, 2012 (UTC) Scusa, ma non ho capito come posso aiutarti. Cosa devo fare con la "pappardella" in codice?xD - Halopedia fan 15:53, giu 21, 2012 (UTC) Ho visto che la pagina è già stata aggiornata, scusa il ritardo... ... - Halopedia fan 10:53, giu 23, 2012 (UTC) Discussione con Arby57 allora x il template spiegati meglio, nn capisco cosa tu voglia dire, per le sottocategorie è semplice, basta che in una categoria ci scrivi il nome di un'altra categoria, forse come lo ho spiegato io è complicato, ora ti spiego meglio cn un esempio nella pagina progetti annullati, sotto c'è il pannello della categoria, tu fai clic su aggiungi categoria, e ci scrivi ad es. contenuto eliminato. capito ora? Arby57 14:05, apr 3, 2012 (UTC) ah ok, se hai bisogno di qualcos'altro, avvisami Arby57 14:16, apr 3, 2012 (UTC) Cortana 2.jpg Discussione con The-sniper-spartan tanto non cambia nulla (io non ho notato cambiamenti) cosa sono i teamplate???????? ciao , scusa puoi rispondermi a questa domanda? nel libro halo la caduta di reach john chiede se puo recuperare gli spartan a terra (fred,kelly,joshua ecc,ecc) ma poinon ne parla piu. cosa succede dopo? che armatura avevano fred e jhon in halo legends the package?markIV o markV? la hasley è giovanissima dovrebbe essere piu vecchia e avere i capelli grigio-neri. will è uno spartan II non uno spartan III!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! comunque grazie per aver modificato e migliorato la pag. ciao! te l'avevo detto..XD XD XD XD XD ma come si inseriscono immagini o gallerie nelle pag.??? chiarissimo grazie mille grazie tante anche per sandbox ma tu ci vai tutti i giorni su halopedia? ok anchio ci provo.ora devo uscire . allora forse domani cortanaciatteremo . ciao!!!!! :-)The-sniper-spartan 20:19, apr 11, 2012 (UTC) come fai adessere così informato (diconel senso buno) mi migliori tutte le pag. che faccio... tu avrai visto da halo encyclopedia ce l'ho anchio encyclopedia ma secondo me sono troppo grandi... però è sempre meglio arricchire lawiki tuttavia puoi continuare così (mi sono inmariadefilippato LOL:)) io in wiki.halo ho tradotto la 3parte su 3 di bloodline perche nella seconda parte senza la terza non si capiva niente....... ma grazie a wiki.halo tradotta con google traduttore ''ho capito tutto1 XD lo traduce un po' male ma non quanto i sottotitoli nei video di youtube fanno strarideredicono cose senza senso LOL mio amico.. era soloun immagine di prova sparata a caso per il profilo. ora ho cambiato!!!XDThe-sniper-spartan 16:51, apr 13, 2012 (UTC) visto che sei un esperto di corti <3 o'connor da chi si è ispirato per farla?????????????????????The-sniper-spartan 19:32, apr 16, 2012 (UTC) all'inizio io provavo a mettere immagine e non galleria , ma ogni volta mi diceva che non c'erano immagini riguardanti a quello che ho messo e se faccio slider come mi ha fatto vedere l'elenco che mi hai dato tu mi viene una immagine enorme mentre se faccio slifeshow mi vengono le immaginisopra all'articolo che voglio modificare .Per questo metto solo le immagini in galleria e poi non faccio apposta a modificare il nome ogni volta che metto qualcosa è per modificare lunghezza o altezza del veicolo non il nome 14:35 ho provato a modificare un template e ho scoperto che appena vado per modificare qualcosa il nome si cancella automaticamente da ora in poi glielo ri-scriverò The-sniper-spartan 12:37, apr 17, 2012 (UTC) 21:31 ho scoperto che solo in alcuni template ti si cava il nome, mentre altri tipo il mongoose non lo fa . xfortuna melo sarei dimenticato ;D allora guardo dal gioco e confronto :''es se uno spartan ècirca un terzo del wraith e lo spartan è alto 2 metri e 30 circa il wraith sarà circa 6 e novanta oppure 7 o massimo 7 e mezza io faccio così ok buon consiglio:) ok l'ho chiesto a ONISurgeon perchè era lui l'ultimo ad avere modificato halo 4, comunque io sono andato a 2 game stop e ho chiesto:uno mi ha detto che non uscivano piu giochi halo (cavolata sicuramente svogliato di vederlo) e nell'altro mi hanno detto che non lo sanno.Allora mi pareva un po' strano . era per le medaglie perche ti conta solo le pag.U.N.S.C. e non UNSC appunto ci sono molte categorie UNSC e non U.N.S.C. in pagine umane (U.N.S.C.) si in effetti fa schifo U.N.S.C. :) ciao, esiste una pag. sulle navi che abbordano la stazione il cairo in halo 2?. se esiste mi dici cosa devo digitare? grazie maurizio l'avevo inserita quando ero appena arrivato su halopedia e non sapevo un cacchio poi mi sono totalmente dimenticato di togliere il doppione PS qual'è il tuo nome in LIVE cosi ti chiedo lamicizia??XxTiratoreSceltoSuperCecchinoLOLxX 07:29, giu 4, 2012 (UTC) Link rossi su pagina UNSC Ah... ....scusa :°( ...non l'avevo letto... ...colpa mia... ...vedrò di rifarmi con altre modifiche più sensate :) grazie, Haloboy2552 14:25, apr 11, 2012 (UTC) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK! XD soluzioni per i template allora, fai pure il blog post per chiedere consigli; penso che sia meglio, se tu riesca, unificare i due template in uno solo, come abbiamo fatto per i veicoli, c'è un ciclo "if" che permette di scegliere grafica in base all'appartenenza (covenant, unsc, per ora). Il parametro per il colore è il codice decimale o esadecimale, c'è una tabella su wikipedia, fanne uso se ti serve ;) quindi per il template personaggiumani, se riesci modificalo in personaggi, che si adatti anche ai covenant :) se però ottieni una schiacciante opinione dai blog post per tenere i template separati, fai come la maggioranza chiede ;) ovviamente ricordati di dire che è possibile tenerli uniti senza troppi problemi. per il template veicoli: allora, tieni per i veicoli quello attuale, eventuali modifiche le considereremo più avanti. per il template velivoli: non so cosa fare, se applicarlo a tutti i velivoli, anche quelli atmosferici, o se solo a quelli che sono in grado di volare nello spazio. ti lascio la libertà di scegliere, agisci di conseguenza, sappi che ti toccheranno un bel pò di modifiche, anche se essenzialmente saranno molto un "copia e incolla" ripetuto. Anche qui, se vuoi, chiedi nel blog post, come mi hai chiesto ;) ti ringrazio per la pagina del warthog,, non ho ancora visto le modifiche, ma confido che siano buone ;)Yubbo 22:46, apr 15, 2012 (UTC) Discussione con ONISurgeon ok capito vai a vedere quella pagina ENGCORP in cui hai annullato la mia modifica, l'ho rimessa e ti ho dato il motivo in discussione. grazie ONISurgeon colpisce ancora 18:32, apr 23, 2012 (UTC) no assolutamente ONISurgeon colpisce ancora 13:55, apr 25, 2012 (UTC) è riguardo a quella domanda della data di uscita di halo 4, non l'ho messa io ONISurgeon colpisce ancora 13:45, apr 26, 2012 (UTC) *Ah perchè era nella discussione con te, scusa l'inconveniente Ciao scusa se ti disturbo, am puoi per favore sistemare la citazione iniziale in P.J. Cole? io non sono capace, grazie ONISurgeon colpisce ancora 20:40, apr 27, 2012 (UTC) niente ho imparato ONISurgeon colpisce ancora 11:25, apr 28, 2012 (UTC) e quale? ONISurgeon colpisce ancora 12:27, apr 28, 2012 (UTC) a sistemare la citazione iniziale di P.J.Cole ONISurgeon colpisce ancora 12:31, apr 28, 2012 (UTC) non saprei... cosa vorresti inserire nella categoria del personale navale UNSC?Yubbo 22:13, apr 28, 2012 (UTC) si si ho visto ;) ora cancello le foto vecchie che sono sbagliate ;)Yubbo 22:11, apr 29, 2012 (UTC) si ora le elimino grazie ONISurgeon colpisce ancora 04:51, mag 10, 2012 (UTC) fatto ONISurgeon colpisce ancora 05:01, mag 10, 2012 (UTC) Ho eliminato le discussioni che non mi servivano e quelle in cui non mi venivano fatti complimenti ONISurgeon colpisce ancora 17:34, mag 17, 2012 (UTC) ah ok, da ora farò il bravo e non le cancellerò più ;-) io volevo solo fare un pò di "pulizia" per avere la pagina più libera ONISurgeon colpisce ancora 18:01, mag 17, 2012 (UTC) ok grazie, la prossima volta che diventa troppo lunga farò cosìONISurgeon colpisce ancora 18:11, mag 17, 2012 (UTC) complimenti per le 500 modifiche raggiunte, ora sei uno dei 5 halopediani di Halopedia :-D ONISurgeon colpisce ancora 20:34, mag 18, 2012 (UTC) :Grazie, le medaglie migliori capitano a chi non se ne interessa però... te ce l'hai, vero?--'Δ Xwx' talk • mail 12:35, mag 19, 2012 (UTC) :io si, ottenuta anche quella delle 1000 insiema a YUBBO, ti dovrei chiedere un favore, io ho aperto una wiki, http://it.redfactionpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Redfactionpedia_Wiki , ti vorrei chiedere, visto che io sono uno 0, se mi puoi insegnare a creare i template base tipo bozza, lavori in corso, ecc... ok? :grazie in anticipo ONISurgeon colpisce ancora 13:36, mag 30, 2012 (UTC) :grazie ONISurgeon colpisce ancora 15:06, mag 30, 2012 (UTC) rapporto cancellazione lavoro impeccabile. tutto perfettamente a posto :D credo di aver tolto tutti i file... non ne sono sicuro al 100% perchè ho fatto una passata sola, ora ricontrollo :)Yubbo 20:33, mag 15, 2012 (UTC) Immagine Ma non è quella la mia immagine profilo xD sennò l' avrei cambiata subito dato che si vede pure meglio Spartan 117 & Thel 'Vadamee 13:17, mag 20, 2012 (UTC) Ok ho fatto :) comunque ho visto che hai scritto la stessa cosa pure ad un altro utente (se non sbaglio 4ever master chief) comunque non credo che ti risponderà perchè è da un po' che non viene nella wiki Spartan 117 & Thel 'Vadamee 13:41, mag 20, 2012 (UTC) Hahaha lol non credevo xD strano entra ma non fa niente XD Spartan 117 & Thel 'Vadamee 19:23, mag 20, 2012 (UTC) quale categoria ho sbagliato?Shadow the chaos destroyer 18:00, mag 30, 2012 (UTC) ah ok... :..-( mi dispiace sinceramente ma io jst come nome non lo trovo mi diciil nome completo?graz in anticipoShadow the chaos destroyer 18:07, mag 30, 2012 (UTC) ho inserito il codice ( http://it.halo.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.js guarda se riesci a vedere pure tu la modifica), speriamo funzioni. c'è scritto che va fatto il refresh della pagina (anche se a dire il vero, prima dicono di pulire la cache del browserYubbo 13:42, giu 22, 2012 (UTC) ok, a me le tabelle si abbassano col tasto "mostra" !Yubbo 13:43, giu 22, 2012 (UTC) Admin mai pensato di diventarlo? secondo me saresti un ottimo amministratore e YUBBO ti accetterebbe all'istante ONISurgeon colpisce ancora 07:15, giu 23, 2012 (UTC) Beh, secondo me dovresti provare, allimite se non ti va bene dopo torni utente normale... su questa wiki secondo me tu hai fatto molto più di tanti altri utenti, alcuni tra i quali admin (io :-D).ONISurgeon colpisce ancora 07:17, giu 24, 2012 (UTC) Quanto gli do? ONISurgeon colpisce ancora 20:29, giu 24, 2012 (UTC) no niente lo ha già avvisato carter ONISurgeon colpisce ancora 20:31, giu 24, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Vandalizzata Scusa se ho letto Xwx ma anche io avevo lo stesso problema su Crysispedia, in parole semplici devi andare su ogni singola pagina e cliccare dove c'è l'opzione modifica, scorrere fino a proteggi e si aprirà una pagina apposita, da lì potrai scegliere se permettere la modifica solo agli utenti registrati/amministratori ecc. ... e sì se pensi che sia una cosa lunga lo è, lo è davvero ... P.S. che wiki hai ? Magari posso dare una mano XD Carter-A258 20:32, giu 24, 2012 (UTC) allora: per bloccare TUTTA la wiki, che io sappia, devi chiedere allo staff di wikia (così io ho fatto per halopedia). se invece non riesci a fartela chiudere da loro, devi provare a proteggere tutte le pagine; comincia col bannare il tizio che ti vandalizza, impediscigli di creare altri account con l'opzione nella pagina "blocchi" dell'utente.Yubbo 20:49, giu 24, 2012 (UTC) allora: *si, sono più lente. però "estendere" l'anteprima, le velocizza un pò. prova con quello. *sono più compatte, fondamentalmente. ricordo che cominciò a proporle halopedia fan, mi piacquero e le postai anche io. *le gallerie non mi dispiaciono, però il problema, a mio modo di vedere, è che estendono tanto la pagina e danno l'idea di disordine; in più se espandi lo slideshow, hai le immagini in sequenza, senza doverle chiudere e riaprire ogni volta. è un vantaggio semplice, non è obbligatorio fare lo slideshow, semplicemente c'è a chi piace, e a chi no. se vuoi, metti pure la galleria normale, per me non è un problema ;) volendo potremmo organizzare una votazione...Yubbo 18:55, giu 27, 2012 (UTC) Categoria:Archivi_discussione_-_Utenti